


烟草叶（PWP）

by oitoronja



Category: Green Book (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitoronja/pseuds/oitoronja





	烟草叶（PWP）

那辆海洋绿的凯迪拉克是射向南方的箭矢，磨损自己的同时也穿透很多。在同时是旅途起点和终点的那个位置，钢琴家等到了托尼·维勒朗格的示爱，就像在耶诞夜准时等到纷纷下落的雪花，他称心如意，但依然半抿双唇，仅仅在心中得意地弯腰划出一个风度怡人的道谢旋。之后他们折返，通往归途。

同样漫长的返程之中增添了诸多停顿，现在的也是其中之一，维勒朗格把车停在这条没有脚印的小径，灰扑扑的车轮极不礼貌地压着雪融处丛生的杂草，与驾驶员本人的行为方式如出一辙。车窗外等待收割的冬烟草叶呈现出沉闷的绿色，田地中的劳作者成为一个个散落的小点，远处是向东方无限延展的平原，和天尽头的灰白交汇。即使内心耻于表现出某种默契，雪利还是在解开自己的领带。然后是浆洗过的白色衬衫。

托尼熟练地摇低座椅后背，折过身体凑近，舔吮钢琴家丰润的耳垂。“这次也想在车前盖上吗，就像那天你在巷子里浪叫。”雪利明显地梗了一下，鼻翼轻轻地翕动，随即把修长的手指插进男人发间，让他专心和自己接吻。托尼没有追究，握着雪利的腰吮他甜美的舌尖，直到对方唇间难耐地倾泻出柔软的音节。接着他解开雪利扣到最内一个孔眼的皮带，那条仔细熨过的深色羊毛西裤就这样浪荡地挂在了钢琴家的小腿上。

细腻的腿根内侧布满新旧交替的齿印与吻痕，那些漂亮的印记在充足的光线下分外昭彰，表明痕迹的主人已经被尽兴地使用过许多次。或许是源源不断的炸鸡桶、奶酪蒜蓉肉丸和传统薄底披萨滋养了意大利人的精力，他可以驾驶着那辆凯迪拉克稳稳当当地穿过夜晚、抵达一个新的白天，也可以随性做些别的，大多数仍是在车里。

车内空间足够应付两个人，托尼翻身跨到后座。雪利适时地主动拉开他的裤链，半勃的阴茎从内裤探出，带着热气贴上他的脸。他们已经亲密到某种程度，雪利对这根东西应付裕如，此刻他用撬开新鲜牡蛎的姿态娴熟地为意大利人口交，脖子上仿佛挂着不存在的丝质餐巾。他舔过龟头下方的小沟，在阴囊处短促地流连，让那根鸡巴在嘴里逐渐膨胀。后脑勺埋于男人腿间上下起伏，无所谓地暴露出脆弱的后颈和一整片光滑的背部，吞吐变得愈发艰难的时刻，他把足够涨大的阴茎吐出来，抬起头给了托尼一个意义明显的湿润眼神。

雪利没有顺利得到他所希求的回应，男人把他抱到腿上，在干燥的空气中掂量着他分量足够的一根，用两根手指拎着色情地晃动，那条黑色的鸡巴未经抚慰就已经涨硬无比，前端不断地吐水，托尼故意做出端详的神情，雪利的脸旋即红到了耳根。对方知道现在他只想挨肏，但只是用粗糙温暖的手掌耐心地抚摸着他的背部，甚至刻意略过乳尖，仅仅偶尔滑过敏感的腰际，这已足以引起他的阵阵颤栗，他的确喜欢被这样欺负，甚至喃喃唤出了对方的名字，而意大利人鼓励地摩挲他的肩膀，变本加厉地咬着他的耳朵叫他婊子。

雪利发出了类似抽泣的声音，主动握住那根亲自口过的鸡巴，对准自己的穴口，然后像个真正的小婊子那样跨着骑在男人身上被干。托尼微微偏过头看着，掐着他的屁股任由他动作。作为返程途中丰饶的收获，近些日子不加节制的性爱让雪利的身体适应良好，也在其他方面愿意表现得更加大方，一如此刻他上下动着身体，把握着分寸呻吟，用面颊上暧昧的柔情呼唤着吻。意大利人喜欢钢琴家光彩夺目的潮红神色和被肏到失控的惊叫，但他永远、永远承认雪利博士游刃有余的样子和在瞩目之下翩翩演奏肖邦时一样妙不可言。

时间太久了，雪利大大敞开的腿根开始酸疼，他还是没有那么经玩，晃动着身体几乎插坐不住。托尼从身后吻着他的脖子，紧紧地抱着他，握住他的一条腿开始不断向上挺动，博士瞬间被干得很深。他用力抓住男人的手臂低泣着求饶，覆盖着薄汗的背部上下起伏，犹如晨雾中的黑色山峦。对方并没有结束的意思，但体贴地抚慰他的性器，让他先射了出来，然后耐心等着他的不应期过去。雪利用手撑着前排座椅的靠背平复呼吸，转身用口型告诉他，射到我脸上。

然后他得到了他要的。托尼帮他把内裤穿好，扣好皮带，接着是安全带，最后是那条亲切的深红色薄毯。车辆发动，钢琴家挺直了背，像端坐在家中的雕花王座上一样，继续占据着驾驶员的对角座位，并在两位同事经过时轻柔地摇下车窗，露出嘴角微微上扯的笑容，这说明他又在隐藏什么了。毯子稳稳地盖在他的膝上。


End file.
